The present invention relates to a controlling system in a robot system adapted to avoid mutual collision of industrial robot arms when operating adjacent to each other.
A plurality of robots have recently been arranged in the same space of a production line in many cases so as to increase the productivity per area, etc. Although the robots are controlled to operate independently and asynchronously in such case as above, it is necessary to establish a system to avoid the collision of the robots.